Naruto Fiction: 12 Days of Christmas
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Done for the Kakakashi/Iruka LJ Challenge from Kiterie/SumiHatake.  12 Days of Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Baking (02/12/2010):

Iruka turned slowly, setting the hot tray in his gloved hands on the counter.

The nicely browned, freshly baked, cinnamon Christmas tree shaped cookies were almost ready to be moved from tray to cooling rack, when Iruka felt a prickle of awareness race up his spine.

He looked up cautiously to find ten pairs of wide eyes fixed on the hot tray.

He sighed, a smile tugging his lips up as he straightened to eye his lover and the pack peering into the kitchen. He was ready when a hand darted into his field of vision headed for the tray. His hand moved and slapped the pale hand away as he scowled up at Kakashi.

"You can have one each, when they've cooled."


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Cocoa (03/12/2010):

Iruka sat curled up on the couch in his living room, hands cradling a warm mug of hot cocoa watching Naruto by the window.

The snow had been coming down thick and fast and the exuberant blond had been excessively excited. But his excitement didn't reach all of Iruka.

Yes he was happy to have Naruto here for Christmas with him and yes he enjoyed the season, but tomorrow would be Christmas day and his lover had still not arrived home.

Concern was tantamount in his mind even though he smiled when Naruto's bright gaze lit on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyjamas (05/12/2010):

Iruka was getting a sleepy Naruto tucked into his pyjamas when a heavy knock landed on the door.

He settled the blond down on the bed for a minute, and slipped on silent feet into the hallway, ducking under the mistletoe. He let his chakra pour out and, quickly identifying the pair on the other side of the door; he dashed forward gripping the handle and swinging the door wide open, his eyes quickly assessing the pair.

Sasuke's arm was draped across Kakashi's shoulders and the jounin smiled, though Iruka could see the exhaustion in his steady gaze, "We're home."


	4. Chapter 4

Lights (06/12/2010):

Iruka and Naruto had managed to hustle the two men to the hospital. It seemed that they'd found a missing-nin on their return and had spent a considerable amount of chakra getting back, because Sasuke was badly hurt.

Now, after all the tooing-and-froing whilst Sasuke was in surgery, he was now out and resting on a bed beside Kakashi, Naruto finger's curled tightly around Sasuke's pale hand.

Iruka stood in the doorway, light seeping around him from the hallway into the darkened room, sighing softly so as not to disturb the sleeping men. His muscles eased, tension finally ebbing away.

His family was safe, that's all he could ask for on Christmas Eve.

He felt mildly disappointed that Sasuke's first Christmas home wasn't going to be spent in the way that he had wanted. Iruka looked out the window into the dark night, noticing the soft twinkle of lights in the distance and an idea bloomed in his mind.

He smiled at the three men in the small room, filled with the soft sound of breathing as he gently closed their hospital room door and went hunting for some help.


	5. Chapter 5

Warm Blankets (13/12/2010):

It took a little work but Iruka was happy. All the preparations were set and had gone swiftly and silently with the help of a few good friends and considerate hospital staff.

He sighed contentedly, going around Sasuke's bed to gently retrieve Naruto and lift him onto the cot that had been set up on that side of the room.

He smoothed out wrinkled pyjamas and covered the boy in a plain creamy white blanket. He leant in and pressed a kiss to his forehead before slipping back to Sasuke, nudging the covers higher and placing a kiss over the young Uchiha's brow too.

His last stop was to make sure Kakashi was tucked in, minding the long branches hanging low and in the way of unwary feet.

He pressed a kiss to masked lips, hovering for a moment to inhale the scent of the man he loved deep into his lungs, fingers running lightly through a shock of silver before retreating to his own cot set closest to the door.

He eyes lifted to the clock and he whispered softly into the dark room lit only by tiny fairy lights, "Merry Christmas."


	6. Chapter 6

Mistletoe(14/12/2010):

Iruka woke early; he turned over in his cramped cot to look into the body of the room having faced the door all night. When he saw Kakashi looking down at him from his slightly raised hospital bed he smiled.

Making sure to keep quiet, not wanting to wake the two sleeping boys, Iruka got out from under the warm blankets, shivering at the cold air of the early morning. He leant in close to Kakashi, finger's reaching and twinning with his lover's. His pressed a kiss to the still quiet man's lips, shifting back and nuzzling his nose to the cloth covered one.

"Merry Christmas Kakashi."

Iruka watched as Kakashi smiled, eye curving lips, shifting under his mask.

"Mah sensei, I didn't even need to get the mistletoe."

Iruka chuckled softly at Kakashi words, "Idiot."

"For you love."

Iruka could feel warmth spreading through his chest at those words and when Kakashi tugged him forward, free hand lifting the covers Iruka didn't quibble with the still healing man as he carefully tucked himself in beside Kakashi for warmth and a little more sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7 – Family (19/12/2010):

Iruka woke to the sound of rustling sheets and deep, even breaths. He lifted his head just enough to peek a look up at his lover from his position tucked under Kakashi's arm, cheek to chest. The other man wasn't asleep, more dozing lightly but the rustling wasn't coming from him.

His gaze flickered across the room to see Sasuke shifting in his sheets and staring with slight confusion at the tree now situated in the corner of the room. Iruka smiled softly before shifting slowly out from under Kakashi's arm. He sat up slowly, noting that though he knew Sasuke had heard him his gaze seemed riveted to the tree, the little lights twinkling in the semi darkness.

Iruka climbed off Kakashi's bed and drifted around to the other side, now standing between Sasuke's and Kakashi's hospital beds. He moved forward and rested a hand on the sheets of Sasuke's bed, not wanting to startle the flighty ninja.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Iruka whispered quietly.

He frowned when the dark haired man didn't reply, though dark eyes flickered to him for a moment before flicking to Naruto then back to the tree. Iruka felt as though Sasuke was taking in everything around him, absorbing the presence of the other three people in the room, of the decorations and the presents nestled beneath the tree.

Iruka watched as Sasuke licked his lips, his voice soft when he spoke, "What's going on Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled, hand lifting to pat Sasuke's leg affectionately.

"It's Christmas Sasuke-kun."

Iruka matched that dark gaze with his own, letting the pale man see the emotion and happiness show through.

Iruka knew the moment Naruto woke, and waited to see what the blond would do.

When Naruto came up on Sasuke's other side, finger's wrapping around Sasuke's Iruka smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Teme."

Sasuke gaze went wide for a moment before closing tightly.

Iruka could see emotion playing in everything Sasuke was trying not to show.

"Mah, welcome to the family."

Iruka looked over at his lover, hand reaching and fingers twining with Kakashi's.

"Hn."

Iruka chuckled heartily and after a few quiet moments everyone laughed. Iruka was certain he could hear a soft, sound coming from Sasuke too.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8 - Wrapping Paper(20/12/2010):

Kakashi watched the wrapping paper fly as the two young men stripped their presents of the brightly coloured paper that he had watched Iruka wrap around them a few nights ago.

When Iruka sidled up beside him and leant into murmur in his ear he was happy to do as the brunet requested.

He let Iruka nip his finger before performing the summoning jutsu. In a puff of smoke, which leaked out into the hospital hallway, nine nin-ken appeared in the room. The dogs immediately went still, noses and ears twitching with interest, tails erect and just faintly wagging.

Nine pairs of dark eyes turned on him and he shrugged nonchalantly, pointing to the chuunin still stood by his bedside.

Kakashi watched as Iruka herded the nin-ken towards the tree were he proceeded to dish out various gifts for them to tear into.

He sighed softly, content to see _all_ his family in one place, but knowing Tsunade-sama would be annoyed at the mess they were creating.

He chuckled softly before simply just enjoying the scene.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9 - Hiding Presents (20/12/2010):

Iruka cuddled closer to Kakashi, the mayhem of two hours ago ebbing as the two sick men took a much deserved rest. The nin-ken lay sprawled around the room, various toys and blankets scattered amongst them.

Though one lay nestled on the bed beside Sasuke, Uuhei had taken one look at the boy and had apparently decided he needed her company most. Sasuke had been a tad bewildered at first but had grudgingly relented at the female canine's soft words. Iruka could see one of Sasuke's hands resting along her flank, his other hands beyond his sight but he knew pale fingers were intertwined with tan.

Iruka leant up to nuzzle under Kakashi's chin, enjoying the quiet for once. He knew Kakashi was still awake, eyes resting, breathing smooth and even and he nibbled lightly on his lover's ear, murmuring so quietly that even the nin-ken wouldn't hear, "I have another present for you for when we get home."

He ran his tongue lightly over Kakashi's earlobe before withdrawing to look up into a hazy grey eye that curved slightly at the corners.

"All the more incentive to get out of here... _sensei_."

Iruka shivered, before purring his approval.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10 – Fire:

Iruka cuddled up to Kakashi, head tucking under his raised chin, ear pressing to his chest.

Tsunade-sama had finally allowed him to bring Sasuke and Kakashi home with him on the proviso that they got some bed rest.

When the last Uchiha and Hatake had snorted softly in response Iruka had glared at the pair which was sufficient to cow them both into silence.

Now, he'd tucked both boys into their own beds with a degree of fuss, the tree that had stood twinkling happily in the corner of their hospital room now filled the small gap Iruka had made in the apartment near the fire he and Kakashi were cuddled up next to.

He wasn't cold but he shifted to get closer to the Jounin who lay happily, drowsing near the warmth and the quiet crackle of the wood creaking as it snapped and settled under the flames.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11 – Scarf:

"So, _sensei _when do I get that surprise you promised me?"

Iruka knew that sensual lilt all too well as it made Kakashi's voice sound like a velvety purr. His lover was cheekier than most but Iruka had promised and the boys were both in bed – hopefully asleep.

Iruka lifted his face enough to rub his nose along the underside of Kakashi's jaw murmuring in a sultry husk, "Mmmm… that depends… how quiet can you be?"

Kakashi chuckled and Iruka smiled in response, his hands rubbing up Kakashi's sides gently, mindful of bandages and freshly healing wounds. When he heard Kakashi take a quick breath he eased back, eyeing the other man, assessing his injuries and bandaged body.

When Kakashi's heavy lidded orb looked at him almost pleadingly Iruka ran a single fingertip down his chest teasingly. "I won't leave you hanging Kakashi."

Iruka watched avidly as the pale man shivered and he reached out snagging something thick and soft from behind the sofa, lowering it in front of him to show Kakashi.

Kakashi quirked a brow and Iruka smiled leaning forward and gently covering Kakashi eyes , tying the length of soft, deep green wool over pale hair. He drew back slowly, letting his lips draw over Kakashi's ear.

"This scarf was part of your present, but this works too."

Kakashi soft inhale of breath and the feel of slightly tensed muscles beneath Iruka made the Chuunin smile, his hands drawing down to make lazy circles on soft skin before gently teasing erect, rosy pink nipples.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 12 – Mittens and Scarfs:

Their love making was slow and sensual. The touch of warm hands on sensitised skin, the press of sweat slicked chests, the glide of muscles as they strained and bucked against each other.

It was sweet in its sensuality, and the time they could spend enjoying each other in front of the flickering fire in the comfort of Iruka's flat.

Iruka sighed softly, hand clasped together with Kakashi's as they lay side by side. The other man panting quietly. Iruka couldn't stop the contented grin from splitting his lips as he rolled over to face the other man, running a lone finger down his now exposed nose, lips and chin.

"I have something else for you."

Iruka watched that eyebrow arch again and smiled at the lazy smirk that tilted Kakashi's lips.

"Oh, more of that?

Iruka chuckled, swatting Kakashi's arm lightly before rolling up to sit, reaching around the end of the sofa once more. He caught hold of what he was looking for and with a triumphant chuckled he presented Kakashi with the other part of his present.

"Mittens, sensei?"

Iruka smiled and watched as Kakashi's eyes curved and his lips pulled into a smile before that sultry gleam filled his gazer once more.

"What?"

Iruka couldn't help but question, always amused by the Jounin's ingenuity when it came to mundane things in their bedroom.

"I'm sure I could think of something we could do with these…_sensei_."

Iruka laughed loudly, before clamping his hand over his mouth to keep the sound in. He leant in and nipped Kakashi lip quickly withdrawing.

"I'm sure you can Kakashi. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Iruka."


End file.
